


Fictober n°23

by Gabysss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabysss/pseuds/Gabysss
Summary: Steve siente que de alguna manera debe decirle a Tony que lo ama
Kudos: 2





	Fictober n°23

Steve no había visto por varios días a Tony luego de volver de misión, se estaba preocupando así que decidió buscarlo por toda la torre empezando por su habitación.

Al no verlo por ningún lado el único lugar que le quedaba era el taller así es que no tardo en ir. Pero lo que se encontró era totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba, en el sofá del taller estaba Tony pero este tenía orejas y cola, así que decidió despertarlo para poder saber que le había pasado.

En cuanto lo hizo y Tony abrió los ojos, lo miraba de manera enojada como si estuviese invadiendo su territorio pero luego al ver quien era su actitud y mirada cambiaron repentinamente a una llena de pasión, pues al ser un hombre gato el sentir las feromonas de alfa de Steve a pesar de ser humano.

Tony gateo hacia el de modo sensual lo que encendió la libido de Steve, quien tomó a Tony de sus hombros para besarlo con pasión. Revisándolo luego en el sofá y así comenzar a acariciar sus orejas cosa que hizo a Tony estremecer, y con eso Steve perdió el control dirigiendo su mano a la entrepierna del castaño y comenzar a acariciarlo.

Acto seguido Steve descendió sus besos al pezon de Tony para meterlo en su boca y comenzar a chuparlo sin dejar de masturbarlo. Tony por su parte era un manojo de gemidos y decidió que con su cola podía ayudar a Steve a eliminar la presión en su miembro.  
Así que ambos comenzaron un vaivén de caricias hasta así terminar juntos. Tiempo después de que sus respiraciones se acompañaron Steve miró a Tony y acarició su rostro para besarlo nuevamente y decir. —Tony he callado tanto tiempo mi amor por ti que ahora se que debí decírtelo desde que nos conocimos.

—Steve también te amo desde...desde el primer día


End file.
